howl_o_screamfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl-O-Scream 2003 (Tampa)
Howl-O-Scream 2003 was the fifth edition of the event at Busch Gardens Africa. Website https://web.archive.org/web/20040806123043/http://howl-o-scream.com/Tampa/index2.html Haunted Houses *'Escape From Insanity: Residents' Revenge' (Crown Colony Skyride Station) - The asylum is open but with a new twist. The inmates are now OUTmates.-“out for your blood” mates. Welcome BACK to Sunny Meadows. *'Darkheart's Fear Fair' (Bird Gardens Pavilion) - A NEW haunted experience with four terrifying experiences in one house! Step right up, folks, don’t be shy. Get four tries-not to die. *'The Mortuary' (Employee Parking Lot) - Tonight’s reception is for the living. Enjoy the flowers, but please be patient. Your coffin fitting is next. *'Ripper Row' (Congo-Old Queue for "Monstrous Mamba) - Streets of decay, slimy walls. This wretched town is home to mayhem. Jack the Ripper is waiting. We fear his legend; now enter his world. *'Demented Dimensions' (Akbar's Adventure Tours) - Your eyes may need to adjust to this psychedelic nightmare. It will only take a moment. But a moment is all THEY need. *'Tortured' (Ubanga Banga Bumper Cars) - You’re invited to a party of the season. But who’s the host and what’s behind that sliding wall? Curiosity killed the cat, but you won’t have it so easy. Scare Zones *'Grisly Gardens' (Congo) - Evil roots have taken over this once peaceful ground. Once majestic statues now spread fear and horror. And they’re all watching you! *'Cursed' (Timbuktu) - If there were another way around, you’d take it. Will you pass through untouched? It’s hard to tell who will be CURSED. *'Agony Express' (Nairobi Train Station) - As you approach the station, something tells you that things aren’t quite right. Your instincts tell you to board but you can’t- the Loco-Monsters have other plans! *'Whiplash' (Bridge to Stanleyville) - They come out of the night- target in sight- you’ll never know where they will strike. Be on the lookout. *'Speed Demons' (Stanleyville) - Cross the path of these primitive beasts and it will be the last bad move you ever make. Shows *'Fiends' (Stanleyville Theatre) - A monster of a show starring Dr. Freakinstein and his sultry singers. *'Eternal Reward' (Desert Grill) - An edgy musical experience where the audience helps decide the grave outcome! *'Theatre De La Morte: Guillotine Show' (Plaza in front of Crown Colony Restaurant) - Sub-leased from John Bundy Productions. This 15 minute dramatization featured several classic magical illusions and pyrotechnics to chants of "Kill the Witch!" The show was previously used at a Six Flags for 13 years. After this year the area where the stage was set was converted to a DJ booth. Event Icon F.E.A.R., The maniacal controller of terror. Notable Facts *RIP TV, which had been featured at HOS 2001 and with a sequel in 2002, did not return. Instead, it was replaced by Eternal Reward. *All of the haunted houses from 2002 had returned to the event, excluding Bloody Bayou, which had been replaced by Darkheart's Fear Fair, and Escape From Insanity, which instead had the sequel Escape From Insanity: Resident's Revenge. *The park further refined their formula for 2003. Many of the Haunted Houses from the previous year returned, with a focus on furthering their themes. Category:Howl-O-Scream 2003 (Tampa) Category:Howl-O-Scream (Tampa)